Sump pumps and sewage pumps are equipped with electric motors which are typically controlled by a float switch responsive to the liquid level in the sump. Electrical wiring must be connected to the motor leads from a power cord and a cord extending to the float switch. It is also necessary to provide for oiling of the pump motor. A handle on the pump is a desirable feature which facilitates lifting and carrying of the pump.
In the past, the handle of the pump has merely served the function of allowing the pump to be lifted and carried. The electrical connections are made separately, and an oil port is normally provided somewhere on the pump casing. Sealing of the pump housing to prevent water from leaking into the pump has created difficulties. Typically, an O-ring groove is incorporated to hold an O-ring which performs the sealing function. Molding of the O-ring groove requires a relatively complicated mold which increases the overall production cost.